


Lieutenant Norrington

by CelesteExTenebris



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Art, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Norrington without the wig, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteExTenebris/pseuds/CelesteExTenebris
Summary: A drawing of James as a young lieutenant





	Lieutenant Norrington

**Author's Note:**

> This is ~~my lovely husband~~ James at the beginning of his career, before his crossing from England to the Caribbean.  
>  Just think of everything that lies ahead...
> 
> I based the drawing on a photo of a younger Jack Davenport and gave him a Royal Navy makeover and long hair.


End file.
